


Laughter is a way to her Heart

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Laughter, Maia is lucky, Soft Girlfriends, izzy is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Izzy loves the way Maia laughs.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 2





	Laughter is a way to her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: Laughter

Izzy is staring. She knows she is, but Maia’s laughter at the silliest thing makes it hard to look away. It is something about the way Maia laughs that Izzy loves. She isn’t sure if it's the way Maia’s eyes light up as she has no care in the world or if it's the way Maia breaks out into a beautiful smile afterward that draws people in. Maybe it’s the way that it’s loud and unabashed, and everything about it speaks of happiness and confidence. It could be a simple fact that her heart swells with joy, just seeing Maia happy.

Izzy continued to stare as Maia talked to Hunter’s Moon’s patrons, making everyone feel at ease. It’s incredible how easygoing her girlfriend was, and Izzy was sometimes jealous of how Maia could draw everyone in. Every once in a while, when her and Maia’s eyes lock, Maia would blow her a kiss, and Izzy would pretend to catch it. Yes, Izzy knew it was cliche, but Izzy couldn’t help but love her girlfriend’s quirkiness. It is one of the reasons why she loves her so much. 

Once again, Maia is laughing. This time it was some silly joke that Izzy doesn’t quite hear, but she doesn’t care because it’s causing Maia to laugh, and it is a beautiful thing to witness. One thing that Izzy hopes, as she smiled at her girlfriend, who is still laughing, is that she will always be there to see it. 


End file.
